Harry James Potter's Diary
by Draco-Is-Mine2008
Summary: Summary: Professor Lucius Malfoy comes across an unconscious Harry Potter. Lying next to him is his diary, What happens when Lucius makes copies for Severus, Draco, Blaise, and the rest of the Slytherins? Bad!Dumbledore, Good!Slytherins, Good!Hermione/Ron


Summary: Professor Lucius Malfoy comes across an unconscious Harry Potter. Lying next to him is his diary, What happens when Lucius makes copies for Severus, Draco, Blaise, and the rest of the Slytherins? Bad!Dumbledore, Good!Slytherins, Good!Hermione/Ron, etc.

**Chapter One: Finding the Diary**

Lucius Malfoy sighed as he finished grading the fourth year DADA essays. It was getting late and Lucius had promised his son he'd stop by the Slytherin Common Room before going to bed. He finished the essay he was on, before putting his marking quill down and adding the essay to the pile of essays already graded. Then he stood, turned out the light, and left the classroom. As he walked down the corridors, he thought about how he'd become the DADA professor.

Dumbledore was getting desperate. Hogwarts needed a DADA teacher, but nobody wanted a position thought to be cursed. Dumbledore finally approached Severus, but Severus no longer wanted the job. It seemed the man was finally content, and he didn't want some incompetent fool coming in to teach _his _job.

Severus had then suggested Lucius, but Dumbledore brushed him off. At least, at first. After all, who wanted a deatheater teaching their children? But two weeks before school started, and not even one prospective professor, and Dumbledore reluctantly approached Lucius. He offered him the job and Lucius asked for sometime to think, making Dumbledore sweat. He finally accepted the job the day before school started.

Lucius chuckled to himself as he rounded the corner, then stopped dead in his tracks. Lying unconscious, in the middle of the corridor, was one Harry Potter. He'd obviously hit his head, if the blood pooling on the ground was anyything to go by. The former Slytherin cursed as he walked over to Potter. He knelt down and checked for a pulse. It was there, but very faint.

Lucius stood up and looked around, hoping to find someone else, anyone else. Of course, at 10:30 at night, there was no one. Sighing again, Lucius bent down and picked up the boy, frowning at how little he weighed. He was just about to head to the Hospital Wing when he spotted something on the ground. It was some sort of book. Curiosity getting the better of him, Lucius carefully bent down and slowly picked up the book.

It read **"Harry James Potter's Diary"** in big, bold letters across the front of the book. Smirking, Lucius pocketed it and took the boy to the Hospital Wing.

After making sure Potter was being looked after by Madame Pomfrey, Lucius made his way down to the dungeons. Before going to the Slytherin Common Room, he stopped by Severus's personal quarters. Severus, who usually didn't go to bed until very late, answered the door right away.

"Potter's in a coma," Lucius said by way of greeting. Severus raised an eyebrow as Lucius entered. "I found him unconscious, along with this." He pulled out the diary and once Severus realized what it was, his eyes widened slightly.

"There's probably a lot of useful information in there," he said in a low voice. He was still angry at Potter for looking into his pensieve the year before. Now, he could finally get his revenge.

"I was thinking," Lucius began with a slow smirk, "we could make copies for the Slytherins. I know they all would love to have something on Potter." Severus grinned, wickedly.

"As long as they promise to be discreet," he said. "Neither one of us need to lose our job over this." They spent the next several minutes figuring out how to open the diary. For someone supposedly not so smart, he certainly knew how to lock a diary.

After unlocking it, the two professors set to work, making copies. It took about fifteen minutes. They then hid the original in Severus's desk before heading down to the Slytherin Common Room. When they entered, Lucius was surprised to see the entire house was still up, though he shouldn't have been. It was only a little after eleven on a Friday night. School had started about two weeks earlier, so no one was stressed out or exhausted yet.

"Hello, Father," Draco said, walking up to them. "Severus." He glanced at the books they were holding and then back at his father's face. "What are these?" He was startled by Lucius's smirk. "Father?" By now, the room was completely silent.

"Mr. Potter is in a coma," Lucius repeated what he'd told Severus. "I found him unconscious earlier, along with this." He held up the pile of books he was holding. "It's his diary." Draco raised an eyebrow at the pile.

"All of those?" he asked in disbelief. He didn't think Potter would go around, carrying that many books. Granger might, but not Potter. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Of course not," he snapped. Draco looked at his Godfather. "It's only one book. The original is in my quarters. We made copies."

"We thought it might make for some enjoyable reading for you and your housemates." For a moment, everyone sat in stunned silence. Then there was a mad dash as everyone raced to get a copy.

"Sweet!" Blaise Zabini whistled, holding up his copy. "It'll be so much fun to taunt him now." Other Slytherins agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Severus called out and everyone looked at him expectantly. He held up his own copy. "There are a few rules." He ignored the groans. "First, you must be discreet, as this could cost Professor Malfoy and I our jobs. That means, if you read it out of this common room, your copy must be disguised. Also, only five people can read it at a time outside of this room, or it'll look suspicious. You can figure out how to make that happen."

"Second," Lucius continued. "If your schoolwork suffers, you will be banned from reading it until your grades improve."

"Third," Severus added, "no one, and I do mean no one, outside of Slytherin is to know you have this. Any taunts to Potter about what you have found out need to kept minimal and also be able to be found or heard elsewhere, other then this diary. Is this understood?" Several nods. "Good. Enjoy your reading." Severus and Lucius left, each of them craving to read their copy of Harry James Potter's Diary.

Draco barely waited for the door to shut before finding a seat on the couch and opening the diary. He absentmindedly noticed everyone else doing the same.

_July 31, 1991_

_Well, I'm eleven today. Not that anyone cares. They never do. Maybe I should introduce myself first. Even though you're just a diary, you're also my only friend._

_Ok, here goes: My name is Harry James Potter. I'm eleven years old, with messy, black hair and green eyes. I have to wear these awful glasses that my aunt found in one of those charity bins they have at some places. I'm small for my age. Someone last week thought I was eight years old. Can you believe that?_

_Anyways, I live with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley. I don't really like them. Ok, truth be told, I hate them! I mean, I do all the cooking, cleaning, gardening, laundry, etc. My bedroom is a tiny cupboard under the stairs. My cousin and his friends have invented a game called "Harry Hunting." It's where they try to catch me, and when they do, they beat me up._

_My aunt is always screeching at me, telling me I'm a worthless freak who should have died with my parents. And my uncle? He's the worse. I can't do anything right in his eyes, and he lets me know by beating me with his hands, a whip, his belt, or whatever catches his fancy._

_They make me wear Dudley's old clothes. Now, Dudley is as big as a baby whale, so they don't fit me at all. They only let me eat scraps of food, just enough to survive by. They never buy me anything new, choosing to spend all their money on Dudley. I only got this diary, because Dudley didn't want it._

_Aunt Petunia gave it to him, saying he should have something to write his feelings in. Dudley started whining, saying only girls have diaries and his friends would laugh at him. Aunt Petunia then threw it at me, saying, "here." That was last night._

_Well, I'd better get up. I have to make breakfast. Yeah, I know. It's my birthday, but the only one who cares is me. Pretty pathetic, huh?_

_Harry_

Draco and his friends stared at each other, eyes wide. How could they have been so wrong? Potter obviously did not live the life so many people thought he did.

"Draco," Pansy spoke up. She had continued onto the next entry. "He mentions you." Draco continued reading.

_August 1, 1991_

_Yesterday has got to be the strangest day I've ever had. I'm still pinching myself, making sure it's not a dream. First of all, I was wrong. Someone did care about my birthday! His name was Hagrid and he was huge! But that doesn't matter. Hagrid arrived yesterday morning to deliver a letter and a cake. Can you believe that? I never got a birthday cake before!_

_Hagrid also told me some things, like how I'm a wizard. I'm not a freak after all. There's a whole world of people just like me, people who can do magic! My parents were magical too and they weren't drunks who died in a car accident._

_Apparently, when I was a year old, an evil man killed them. He tried to kill me too, but it backfired. That's how I got my scar. Remember what I said about not being a freak? Well, I changed my mind._

_I'm the only one who's ever survived the killing curse. Apparently, I'm some sort of hero and everyone knows my name. Why can't I just be normal? Is that really too much to ask?_

_Hagrid took me to a place called The Leaky Cauldron. My uncle tried to stop him but what good is fighting a wizard (or half-giant) when you're a mere muggle? When we got to The Leaky Cauldron, everyone wanted to shake my hand. It was very tiring._

_I did meet one of my teachers, Professor Quirell. I don't like him. He's creepy and I don't think he's really stuttering. He's got to be faking, but why?_

_I was glad when Hagrid took me outside. There was a brick wall, which turned in Diagon Alley. It was beautiful! The first thing Hagrid did was take me to Gringott's, Wizarding Bank. I was astonished at what I saw in my vault. I'm rich! Me, who's never anything new in my life! Well, I took as much as I could out of my vault without being weighed down and you know what? It didn't even make a dent. You couldn't tell I'd taken anything!_

_Next, we went to Madame Malkin's and I got fitted for my school robes. I considered getting new clothes, but if I did, my relatives would just take them away. Plus, they'd probably find a way to get my money as well._

_As I was being fitted, I met the other boy who was there. He was taller then me, but then again, who isn't? He had blonde hair, at least I think it's blonde. It was like it was so blonde, it was white. He also had silve-blue eyes. I found out his name was Draco Malfoy. I think he's kind of cute, but don't tell anyone. After all, isn't it wrong for eleven-year-old boys to think other boys are cute?_

_He sneered when he found out my name is Harry Potter and didn't talk to me again. I don't know why. I guess there are some other people who don't like me being a hero anymore then I do. Hagrid says I wouldn't want him as a friend, but I think I would._

_When I said that, Hagrid explained about the houses at Hogwarts. Apparently, both my parents were in Gryffindor, so most likely I will, too. Draco, on the other hand, will most likely be in Slytherin. Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't friends, Hagrid says, because Gryffindors are good and Slytherins are evil. I don't believe that. Why judge a child based on their parents, house, inheritage, etc. It's just not fair!_

_Anyways, after getting me an owl, Hagrid took me to get my wand. Then we got my books and Potions ingredients. We finally returned to The Leaky Cauldron around dinnertime. I was exhausted, but happy. Very, very happy. It took some begging, but Hagrid allowed me to stay at The Leaky Cauldron, even though it's a month until school starts. Merlin knows I have more then enough money. The only condition was that Hagrid come to check up on me once a week. I agreed. Anything to not have to go back to the Dursleys!_

_What happened today? Nothing much. I read a few of the books I got, as it was raining outside. Well, its late and my hand hurts. Sorry this entry is so long. I guess I just got so carried away with the excitement. I had to write it all down, so I can always remember the happiest day of my life!_

_Harry_

Draco looked up to see that almost everyone had gone to bed. The only ones still up were Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Theodore, Gregory, and Vincent.

"So Harry Potter thought you were cute, huh?" Blaise teased. Draco scowled as the others laughed. Blaise continued teasing him until Draco, unable to look completely upset, threw a pillow at his Italian friend.

"I do have one question," Pansy spoke up once everyone had settled down again. "If Potter didn't believe what Hagrid said about Slytherins, and if he still wanted to be your friend, then why didn't he accept your friendship when you offered it?" No one had the answer.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I continue with the story? Please review. Oh, and how quickly do you want me to move the Harry/Draco relationship.


End file.
